


Batfamily at Hogwarts

by Joy4Joy



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy4Joy/pseuds/Joy4Joy
Summary: "Who are they?""Those are the Wayne's! Don't tell me you don't know who the Wayne's are?!"...It's Harry Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts when they arrive. The Wayne's.A very famous, rich, family of black haired and blue eyed, good looking teens.What houses will they be in? Will they get along with the Golden Trio? Will they participate in the Triwizard Tournament?...Okay, I know the description is bad, but I don't really care. I promise, this will be interesting, just trust me.I don't own DC. I don't own Harry Potter. I might have a few OCS, though, so watch out for that.This is the Batfamily, though, so be prepared for violence and hilariousness.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Harry Potter, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sorting Hat/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Harry Potter Characters, Weasley Family & Weasley Family (Harry Potter)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

King's Cross Station was bustling with families as the Weasley's and company hurried towards their train station. 

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, the family quickly passed through the wall at 9 3/4 to get to their destination. 

It was oddly... Controlled on the usually chaotic station. Instead of the usual, tears, excited chatter, and the farewells of parents, it was quiet, except for the hushed whispers of everyone focusing on a family standing in the middle of it all. 

"Now, what is this nonsense?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around to see very few people boarding the train. "The train leaves in 10 minutes!" 

Ginny gasped when she saw what everyone was making a big deal about. "Mother, look! It's the Wayne's!" 

With that, everyone looked through the crowd and saw, in fact, that it was the Wayne's. 

"Who are the Wayne's?" Harry asked, glancing at his two best friends as they stared slack jawed at the 6 people just a few yards away. 

"You don't know who the Wayne's are?" Hermione asked in shock, moving her eyes from the good looking family to Harry's confused face. 

Harry blinked. "Erm... Based on your reactions, I'm assuming I should... But..." 

"The Wayne's are the most famous Wizarding family in the entire world!" Ron said, also looking at his friend. 

"Quite the group they are." George and Fred said in unison, grinning. 

"Look, here, I'll tell you about them," Ginny said, moving to stand beside Harry. 

She pointed at the oldest one, the man who was obviously the dad based on his graying hair and permanent lines in his face. He was talking to one of his sons, a firm yet loving look on his face. 

"That's Bruce Wayne. He's the father and the last heir to the Wayne fortune. He lives in Gotham City, which is filled with evil wizards who attack the citizens of the city. His parents were killed when he was 8. He adopted everyone except the youngest." she whispered. 

Her finger moved to the tallest boy. He had black hair with a section of white in the front. He was standing there, listening to his father and brother talk, rolling his eyes when his father said something. He opened his mouth and said something back, causing his brother to smirk and his father rub his face in annoyance. 

"That's Jason Todd-Wayne. He's 16 and the second oldest in the family. He disappeared a few years back and them reappeared again one day. Nobody knows what happened to him, the family doesn't really talk about it. He was adopted from the streets and muggleborn. In fact, I think all of them except the girl and the youngest are muggleborn." 

Ginny was now pointing at the oldest looking boy. He seemed to be the most easy going, a grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He was bidding along to his father's words, pushing some of his black hair out of his face with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his younger brother. 

"Richard Grayson-Wayne, goes by Dick. The oldest at 17 and the first one to be adopted. He used to be apart of the circus, but when his parents fell to their deaths because of some faulty wires, he was adopted by Mr. Wayne. He's known for his acrobatic skills and the quadruple flip that only the Grayson's can do." 

The girl was the next one Ginny introduced. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She was looking up at the Hogwarts Express with an unreadable expression on her face. The girl turned and tapped the boy who was standing next to her. He turned and nodded when she made some hand movements that Harry didn't recognise.

"Cassandra Wayne. She goes by Cass. She's the only girl to be adopted by Mr. Wayne and also the least known family member. She just appeared with the family a few years ago. She doesn't talk much, if at all. When she does talk, it's in broken English. Apparently, she's still learning the language. She's the same age as Jason."

The smallest looking boy was next. He wasn't the shortest, but he was definitely small for his age. He seemed to be being eaten by the large sweater he wore and was obviously super skinny. He had black hair, just like the rest of the family, and was holding a flask of what seemed to be a hot liquid. He was talking to Cass, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Timothy Drake-Wayne. He's 14 -I know he's small, don't interrupt, Ron!- and usually goes by Tim. He's a genius and also really kind to whoever he meets. He was adopted last year, after his parents passed away in a plane crash. He's rich in both the muggle and wizarding world, the Drake family is apparently very wealthy because of their archeology findings, whatever that means." 

The last boy, the one who had Dick's arm around his shoulders was next. He was scowling at something Jason had said, causing Jason to laugh when he swatted him. He was the shortest, but obviously a healthier weight compared to Tim. 

"Damian Wayne, the only one that is actually Mr. Wayne's son. He's the youngest, at 11, and showed up 3 years ago out of nowhere. Apparently, his mother didn't tell Mr. Wayne that he had a son, and dropped him off one day at Wayne Manor, their mansion. I don't really know much about him, he's kind of like Cass, he stays out of the publicity and doesn't let people twist his words into any other meaning then what he meant." 

Ginny dropped her hand and turned to look at Harry. "Did you get all that?" she asked. 

Harry nodded, a little shocked by the amount of information that was just thrown at him. 

"Why are they just now going to Hogwarts?" he finally asked. 

"The Wayne's are from America." Bill answered. "They're probably here because of... Well... You'll find out later." 

Ron groaned. "Come on, can't you just tell us!?" 

"No time! Everyone, on the train, it's boarding soon!" Molly interrupted, making shooing motions with her hands as she ushered the group onto the train. 

Harry smiled as he sat down in a compartment, his eyes lighting up. 

He's finally going home. 

...


	2. The Sorting, Among Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What houses do you think we'll get?" 
> 
> "Tim is a Ravenclaw for sure!" 
> 
> "Yeah, right! Are you willing to bet on that, Dickybird?" 
> 
> "10 Galleons."
> 
> "You're on!"

Tim sighed as he tried to ignore the many stares that were on his family as they listened to what Bruce was telling them. 

Cass was staring at the train, a look of awe and anticipation on her face, but when she heard his sigh, she turned to him and began to sign. 

"𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙾𝙺𝙰𝚈?" she asked. 

Tim smiled, nodding. 

"𝙳𝙾𝙽'𝚃 𝙻𝙸𝙴." 

Tim sighed. "I'm fine, just... I don't know. Nervous, I guess." 

"𝙳𝙾 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝙰 𝙷𝚄𝙶?" Cass asked, a smile coming onto her face. 

Tim grinned, nodding. "Yeah, sure. If you want too, of course, you don't have too." 

Cass's arms were around him before he could continue. "I love you, big brother." 

Tim smiled, melting into the hug. "I love you too, Cass." 

"Yo, Demon brat! I have something to tell you!" Jason called out, smirking. 

Damian's eyes narrowed. "Tt. What is it, Todd?" 

"I'm Dickybird's favorite sibling!" Jason crowed, snickering. 

"I will not listen to such unintelligible words coming from the mouth of scum!" Damian answered, swatting him. 

"Aw, don't listen to Jay, Little D." Dick said, hugging Damian closer. "I love all of you equally." 

Tin snorted, but otherwise stayed silent, choosing instead to roll his eyes. 

"Okay, guy's," Bruce said, "IRS time for you to get onto the train. Remember-"

"Stay safe, stay strong, stay together." Everyone said in unison, cutting Bruce off. Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. 

"I suppose I've said that quite a bit these last few day's, haven't I?" he said. 

"Excessively." Tim replied, grinning. 

"Let's go, Timbit!" Jason said, grabbing Cass and Tim's shoulders and leading them onto the train. "Places to go, people to annoy." 

Damian followed behind them, stopping briefly to glance back at Dick, who Bruce was holding back with a hand on the shoulder. Dick nodded and Damian continued on, quickening his pace to keep up with his other siblings. 

"Dick. Keep them safe. You can't be a bat here." Bruce said. 

Dick nodded with a reassuring smile. "Of course, Bruce. You can count on me." He gave a mock salute and disappeared into the train. 

Bruce sighed, stepping back as the train closed its doors and slowly began to speed away. 

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐟𝐞. He thought. 𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞.

...

Jason and Tim are on one side of the compartment, Dick, Damian, and Cass are on the other.  
Tim is facing the window, watching as trees, mountains, clouds, etc flash by and blur together. He occasionally takes a sip from his flask of coffee, sighing in content when it keeps the growing headache at bay.  
Jason is next to him, leaning against the wall of the compartment and reading his book, Pride and Prejudice. Occasionally, he'll sigh in exasperation over what one of his characters did, shaking his head and mumbling something about their actions.  
Damian is stroking Alfred the cat's fur with one hand, fiddling with his wand in the other. Sometimes, he'd glance at his siblings, seeing if anyone was watching his nervous ticks.  
Dick is the not energetic, bouncing in his seat as he rambles to Damian about the houses and what the students might be like. Eventually, he gets in and leaves the room, saying something about being hungry and wanting snacks.  
Cass is across from Tim, looking around the room. She's watching her brother's, switching between them to make sure they're all okay and safe. She watches Damian pet Alfred, she watches Jason read his book, she watches Tim be deep in thought, she watches Dick as he leaves the room to find snacks. She watches, to make sure they're okay. 

Dick soon returns, arms full of sweet and savory treats for everyone to enjoy. This seems to bring everyone our of their thoughts, and the snacks are spread around as jokes and teasing quips are echoed around the room.  
Cass smiles, happy that everyone is so full of life, for once not worrying about their image. They can be themselves, free of what the world expects of them, free of responsibilities, free of judgement. Free. 

"What houses do you think we'll get?" Jason speaks up, his face twisting in disdain before he spits out a chewed up jelly bean. "Bleh! Who in their right minds would make a puke flavored jelly bean? Fucking psychos!"  
Tim made a face of disgust at the sight of the candy that was now on the floor. 

Dick tapped his chin, glancing around at them.  
"Well, Jason is a Slytherin. Cass is probably Gryffindor. Damian too. Me? I'm Hufflepuff. Tim is a Ravenclaw for sure!" he decided, nodding. 

Jason snorts, shaking his head. "I am absolutely positive you're wrong. Demon brat is for sure gonna be Slytherin. And I'll be in Gryffindor. Cass and Tim are Hufflepuff." 

"He will not! Little D is a brave little munchkin. He's a Gryffindor!" Dick gasped, pulling an annoyed Damian into his side. 

"Unhand me at once, Grayson!" he scowled, "I am not one of your pillows to be cuddled. Besides, you're both wrong. We will all follow grandmother's footsteps and be out into Ravenclaw, for we are all deserving of such a wise house. Drake, however, will probably be in Hufflepuff." 

Tim quirked an eyebrow as everyone turned to look at him. "Hufflepuffs a good house." is all he said, when prompted a response to Damian's hypothesis. 

"Tim is a Ravenclaw. Damian and Cass are Gryffindor. Jason is a Slytherin. I am Hufflepuff." Dick insisted. 

"Yeah, right! Are you willing to bet on that, Dickybird?" Jason asked, standing up and crossing his arms. 

"10 Galleons." Dick answered, smirking.

"You're on!"

Cass smiled, a knowing look on her face. "They're both wrong, aren't they. About what house you'll be in." Tim whispered, looking at her. 

"I will go where I'm needed." Cass answered, making Tim nod. He knew what she meant.  
She'd go with whoever she thought needed her most. 

"This is why you're my favorite sibling." Tim announced, not caring to be quiet. An indignant squawk filled the room as Dick placed a hand on his chest with an insulted look on his face. 

"I thought I was the favorite!" he whined.  
Tim smirked, ""I love all of you equally."" he quotes, snickering when Dick rolled his eyes with a pout. 

Cass grabbed Tim's arm and Damian's hand, standing up. 

"Cass?" Jason asked, looking at her in confusion. 

"We're here." she said, nodding towards the window. 

The boys all turned to see that they were, in fact, nearing Hogsmeade Station, where chariots pulled by horses stood in the rain. 

"Are those..." Duck trailer off, watching as the train pulled to a stop in front of the animals. 

"Thestrals." Tim and Damian answered in unison. 

"Only seen by those who have seen and understand death." Tim continued in a whisper. 

The mood in the compartment darkened considerably as the teens all thought about Gotham and the many, many, deaths they'd witnessed. 

"Come on," Duck spoke up, forcing a smile. "It's time to get sorted into houses."  
The family nodded, trailing after the oldest boy with their luggage in hand. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a tall man called out, standing beside a large lake that had boats against the shores. 

"Do we go that way, or do we get on a carriage?" Jason asked, glancing at his siblings. 

"You will ride with me." an unknown voice said. 

The group turned, not the least bit surprised to see her, to look at the elderly woman. They were bats, of course they knew she was there! 

"I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts. You will be traveling by carriage with me to the school, where you will then be sorted into houses. I trust you know what the houses are?" 

"Tt. Of course." Damian answered, his back straight as he politely nodded at the older woman. 

Professor McGonagall was obviously a stern yet caring teacher. She seemed to be the "No nonsense" type, but wouldn't verbally abuse you for not knowing something. All in all, if Cass approved, everyone else would trust the woman. 

Cass subtly nodded, singling to her brothers that the woman could be trusted enough to lead them to their destination. 

"Lead the way, Professor." Dick said, smiling charmingly. It wasn't his real smile. No, this was the one that Dick used when interacting with business men in Gotham. Dick rarely used his real smile when he wasn't with people close to him. 

Mcgonagall -or as Jason decided to call her, McG- nodded and began to walk briskly through the rain, an umbrella over her head. She glanced back, briefly, before snapping her fingers. Umbrellas appeared over the other's heads as well and their clothes where suddenly dry. 

𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥. Tim thought, glancing down at his clothes in wonder and satisfaction.

The group followed the woman to a carriage that was separated from the rest, quickly jumping in and settling themselves as much as they could. 

Damian paused long enough to stroke one of the Thestrals' heads, his faze full of love and understanding, though only the bats could truly see it. 

McG looked surprised, watching as Damian finally boarded the carriage. 

"You can see them?" she asked as the carriage began to move forward. 

"We all can." Tim answered when nobody else spoke up. "We come from Gotham, ma'am. We're used to it." 

McG looked appalled at how nonchalant the Wayne's looked about having seen death, a thing most of her students hadn't witnessed yet. She didn't seem to know what to say. "Oh..." was her response. 

"Are we going to be sorted before or after everyone else?" Dick asked, successfully changing the subject. 

McGonagall looked relieved at the obvious switch in topics and smiled. "After. We want the other first years to get the chance to get into their house before their opinions are based on where you 5 are put." 

"I thought the hat chose the house for each student." Damian said, looking away from where his gaze was originally on the animals surrounding the area. 

"It does, yes. But the hat also takes into account which house each student would like to go." The witch explained. "We want everyone to be happy, and sometimes that doesn't happen unless they get to choose."

Damian nodded, her answer satisfactory enough that he had no other questions. 

Cass grabbed Tim's arm, pointing at the sight that had taken her breath away. 

"Whoa." Tim whispered. 

Hogwarts was a magnificent building. Tall towers, bright lights, happy aura. It was obviously a spot where many people felt safest. 

"Couldn't have said it better, Replacement." Jason said. 

The 6 magical people stepped off the carriage, walking towards the large door that was obviously the entrance to the castle. 

"We will be arriving right after the first years have been sorted," McGonagall said, "You will have about 5 minutes to prepare yourselves." 

With those words, she abruptly disappeared behind another door, leaving the siblings to wait by themselves. 

"We got this." Dick whispered. Although nobody had said anything, he knew they were nervous. He took his job as older brother very seriously, and knew that he'd be the one to comfort his baby birds even when they didn't know they needed it. 

McGonagall appeared once again, and nodded. "Follow me." 

The group entered the Great Hall and the reaction was almost immediate. Silence filled the room as each student and staff watched the Wayne's enter the room. 

Tim discreetly looked around, taking in everything and everyone at once and storing the information he found for when he would meet up with his siblings later. 

McG led them to the front, where an old and tattered hat sat on a brown stool. She pulled out a parchment, and, with a nod from an old man with a long beard, cleared her throat. 

"Dick Grayson-Wayne, 7th year." McGonagall announced. As if her voice broke the dam, whispers broke out around the room. 

What house would he be in? Is he nice? Is he single? What's he like? 

The man from before cleared his throat and the room once again fell silent. 

The hat was placed on Dick's head and the sorting of the Wayne family officially began. 

𝙃𝙢𝙢𝙢𝙢𝙢, 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚, 𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙉𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜? A voice said in Dick's head. Dick was surprised, but his his shock well. With a twitch of his fingers, he alerted his siblings to what was happening.  
Mind reader.  
The family tensed, but this went unseen to the rest, to focused on the eldest Wayne. Even if they were watching, they wouldn't have noticed anyway. Batman would be proud.  
𝙊𝙝, 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧, 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙤𝙮. 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙛𝙚. 𝙉𝙤𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙪𝙣𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨.  
𝙉𝙤𝙬, 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪? 𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙩, 𝙖 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙚𝙧, 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨. 𝙆𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙤𝙤. 𝙊𝙝 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙜𝙚 𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡. 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" The sorting hat announced, causing cheers to erupt from the table. The students from other houses where clapping as well, but not quite as enthusiastically. Dick bounced over to the table, a wide grin on his face. 

"Jason Todd-Wayne, 6th year." 

Jason sighed, patting Tim on the back before lumbering forward to sit on the stool. 

With the hat now on his head, Jason waited for the voice that he knew would soon enter his head. 

𝘼𝙝, 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚. 𝙍𝙚𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙪𝙡𝙨𝙞𝙫𝙚. 𝘼𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙮, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙛𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙩. 𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙤, 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤. 𝙁𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧'𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙚. 𝙔𝙚𝙨, 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚. 

"BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!!" 

It was Gryffindor table's turn to cheer. The Weasley twins whistled as Jason walked over to them, patting him on the back. 

"Welcome to the best house, Jason!" someone shouted. Jason grinned. He was happy with the Hat's choice. 

"Tim Drake-Wayne, 4th year." 

Tim took a deep breath, letting go of Cass's hand and walking forwards. He heard someone mutter something about how, "Mum wouldn't let him stop eating if she saw him!" from the Gryffindor table and rolled his eyes. Tim was very fine with what he looked like, thank you very much. 

𝙊𝙝 𝙢𝙮. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙨𝙚, 𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪?  
Tim sighed, biting his lip as the voice entered his brain.  
𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩. 𝙉𝙤𝙬, 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪? 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙨𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙩, 𝙖 𝙙𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚. 𝘼 𝙝𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡? 𝙍𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙬 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙛𝙞𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙨𝙤 𝙘𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧. 𝙍𝙚𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙘𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚. 𝙇𝙤𝙮𝙖𝙡 𝙩𝙤 𝙖 𝙛𝙖𝙪𝙡𝙩. 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙥𝙤𝙩.

Tin held his breath. "SLYTHERIN!!" 

The Great Hall was silent as the Slytherin table glared at Tim. 

"We don't want a Mudblood in our house!" one of them shouted. Tim winced, fidgeting with his hands as he walked slowly towards the table. Dick smiled at him in pride as he walked past him, causing Tim to smile as well. 

"Do not talk about my brother like that." Damian hissed. 

Tim glanced at him in surprise. Damian looked at him, nodding once before continuing. "You will not disrespect my family again, or I will not be very kind." 

The Slytherin scoffed, shaking his head with a glare. 

"If I may continue?" Professor McGonagall said with a glare. Tim sat down at the table, frowning when everyone scooted away like he had Covid. (sorry I had to)

"Damian Wayne, 2nd year." 

Damian walked forward, a scowl still on his face as he sat on the stool. 

𝘼𝙝 𝙈𝙧. 𝙒𝙖𝙮𝙣𝙚, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙖 𝙒𝙖𝙮𝙣𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙄 𝙨𝙪𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙚𝙚𝙥𝙡𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢.  
Damian tt'd his eyes narrowing, causing the hat to rumble with laughter.  
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚, 𝙨𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙩, 𝙡𝙤𝙮𝙖𝙡, 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙘𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙨. 𝙄 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪.  
Damian thought hard, weighing the pros and cons of each house.  
𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚. 𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Hell yeah!" Dick cheered as his table applauded and welcomed the youngest Wayne to their table. 

A faint smile crossed over Damian's face as he walked over and sat next to Dick. He swatted away the hand his brother used to try and riffle his hair. 

"Cassandra Wayne, 6th year." 

𝐈 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠.

𝙏𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙪𝙞𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚.

𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞. 

𝙉𝙤, 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙. 𝙑𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡.

"SLYTHERIN!!" 

This time, the Slytherin table did cheer. They knew she wasn't muggleborn. Cassandra Wayne was known to be from a very powerful Pure blood family, though nobody knew which one. It didn't matter, though. If a pure blood said she was one of them, then she was one of them. 

Cass walked over, ignoring the many calls for her to sit with them. She instead made her way to sit by Tim, smiling sweetly when he looked up at her. 

"Thanks, Cass." Tim whispered. 

"Of course, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before you go all crazy on me, hear me out. I have my reasons, which shall be explained. 
> 
> Tim:  
> I put Tim in Slytherin because 1: that will throw everyone who thought he was kind to everyone off track because, whoever heard of a Slytherin being nice?? Not the people attending Hogwarts, that's for sure! 2: The drama is going to be AMAZING. I'm going to enjoy writing how the Gryffindors and a few others judge Tim before meeting him. Especially Harry and Ron. Those two are incredibly prejudice against Slytherin, which, I plan on fixing. 3: Muggleborn in Slytherin is incredibly amusing to me. Tim will definitely knock quite a few Slytherins off their high horses. 4: Tim is badass. I know a lot of people might not think that, but I do. I think that Tim is actually the most powerful member of the Batfamily (minus Cass) and can definitely take over the world if he wanted to. 5: Tim is the embodiment of a Slytherin. He is cunning, ambitious, resourceful, and definitely a good leader. It just works. 
> 
> Cass:  
> I also put Cass in Slytherin with Tim. Mostly because, I love their sibling relationship and I couldn't bear to separate them into different houses. I know that Cass is usually put into Hufflepuff, and while I agree with that, I also think she'd make a good Slytherin. She is powerful and also resourceful. Plus we all know that Tim and Cass would be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. 
> 
> Jason:  
> I like Jason in Gryffindor. He'd definitely for into the other houses as well, but I needed someone in Gryffindor and Jason volunteered. He's brave, would get along GREAT with the twins, and he's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. 
> 
> Dick:  
> I really don't need to say much on this, do I? Dick is definitely a Hufflepuff. Through and through. He's loyal, kind, hardworking, and obviously he's got the justice thing going for him. I feel like Dick could have gone to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor as well, but I decided to go this route. 
> 
> Damian:  
> So, originally, I was choosing between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but Hufflepuff won. I've never seen him get into either house before, but I felt like they both fit him. Damian is a kind soul, deep down. He just wants to be loved and accepted. It's not his fault his grandpa is a creepy, perverted, bastard. I also feel like he's super loyal to those he cares about and will smite you if you hurt them. 
> 
> Now, that being said, any of the batfam could have gotten into any house. They aren't all just one house. Not at all. They're hybrids and mixes of multiple ones. But, that isn't a choice, so the sorting hat let them choose. 
> 
> This is what they chose. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and can now understand why I put them where I did.


	3. Hogwarts is... Interesting, as are the Wayne's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terrifying three is born. 
> 
> Watch out, Hogwarts. You're in for a ride.

Minerva McGonagall wasn't sure what to think about the five new additions, one of which was in her house, to Hogwarts. 

For one thing, they seemed to have their own language. She had been observing them for quite some time, and noticed the way they could read each other's minds. 

A twitch of a hand resting on Jason Wayne's head, answered by a slight turn of the head from Richard.  
A finger pointed downward by Cassandra, answered in unison by smiles of her youngest brothers.  
It was an entertaining way to get to know them, that was for sure. 

They were extremely protective of each other. 

When Timothy was sorted into Slytherin, his siblings had all made eye contact before nodding. Cassandra had moved her head slightly to the right, causing the oldest boys to relax ever-so-slightly and nod. Damian had begun to speak, distracting the students from seeing the way Richard had snapped his fingers when Tim walked past him. Tim had glanced over, a smile coming across his face before he nodded.  
Minerva didn't know what it meant, until a few minutes later when Cassandra was sitting beside Timothy at the Slytherin table.  
They were making sure he wasn't alone in what was obviously a bad situation. 

They seemed to move as one group as a whole, never not knowing what each other were doing. 

It was made most clear when Jason had glared at the Slytherin table, squaring his shoulders. This made Cassandra frown and immediately start pulling food onto Timothy's plate, who had been drinking out of a mug the entire time. Richard had smiled and looked pointedly, whispering something to Damian, who, with a roll of his eyes, began to slowly eat his own food. Richard had only started eating when the rest of his siblings were a few bites in. 

Minerva probably wouldn't have even realized any of this if it hadn't been for her years of experience with troublesome teens. The Wayne family was scarily good at hiding what they were thinking. Usually, you could tell a lot about a person because of the way they act with those they care for, and those they don't.  
The Wayne's had no such signs. 

They were an unreadable force to be reckoned with, and frankly, that bothered her.  
Never before had she felt such unease about a family before. 

But the Wayne's were anything but a normal family. That much was obvious in the way they moved.  
Fluidly, gracefully. With a carefulness that Minerva hadn't seen in growing teens 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧. It was like they were dancing, she'd even go as far as to say flying. 

But people couldn't fly without brooms. It was simply impossible. 

So how did they seem like the world couldn't touch them? Couldn't make them stay grounded long enough to understand what it was like to walk like a normal human being? (Ignoring the fact that none of the people in Hogwarts were considered "normal".)

It just didn't make sense. 

She'd have to watch them carefully, analyze their every move to try and gain some insight as to who they really were, what they were like. 

It was obvious that the way they acted now was not how they really were. Maybe to some extent, but not completely. They were hiding their true selves. 

Hiding who they really were. 

Minerva did not like it. She did not like it one bit. 

...

ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ. Jason signaled with a twitch of his hand. 

𝔹𝕪 𝕄𝕔𝔾𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕝𝕝. 𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕕𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕤? Dick responded with a move of his head. 

𝚂𝙷𝙴 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃𝚂 𝚃𝙾 𝚄𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙽𝙳. 𝚃𝙾 𝙺𝙽𝙾𝚆. Cass said, moving her hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. 

ɯԋαƚ ιʂ ιƚ ʂԋҽ ɯαɳƚʂ ƚσ ƙɳσɯ? Damian asked. 

ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙʟʏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴇᴀʟ ɪᴤ. ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛʟʏ ᴀ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ. Tim answered, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Jason narrowed his eyes at Tim, straightening his back with a glower. ʏᴇᴀʜ ɴᴏ sʜɪᴛ. ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇᴀᴛᴇɴ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ, ʀᴇᴘʟᴀᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ?

Tim smiled sheepishly, shaking his head slightly. 

𝙸 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝙷𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙻𝙴 𝙸𝚃. Cass said with a frown before she began to pile food onto his plate. 

ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏᴤ ᴀʀᴇ ᴤᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀʜᴇɴᴤ. Tim rolled his eyes, beginning to slowly pick at the food on his plate when Cass glared at him. 

Jason huffed, angrily taking a bite of the roasted chicken and veggies on his plate. 

"Hiya, Jason!" a cheerful voice greeted. 

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" another voice said, only slightly different from the first. 

Jason watched as two red heads, obviously twins, sat down across from him with shit-eating grins. 

Jason quirked an eyebrow at the two, assessing them quickly before nodding in greeting. 

ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴊᴀᴤᴏɴ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴏᴜʙʟᴇᴍᴀᴋᴇʀᴤ ᴏғ ʜᴏɢᴡᴀʀᴛᴤ. Tim commented, causing Jason's siblings to snicker. Jason responded by discretely flipping them the bird. 

"I'm Gred!" The second twin -now known as Gred- said, reaching across the table to shake his hand in exaggerated movements. 

"And I'm Forge!" The first one continued, winking. 

"Together we are Gred and Forge!" The two finished in a flourish, the ring their hands up and then bowing. 

Jason had to admit, they were amusing. 

"Hi." Jason said. "I would tell you my name, but you already seem to know it, so why bother?" 

"Oh he's a snarky one." Forge said, grinning evilly. 

"You'll fit right in!" Gred said, his expression matching his brother's. 

Jason smirked. He liked these two. They were the ones who knew the real definition of fun. 

"Okay, but, what are you're real names? No offense but you're parents am weren't in their right minds if they really named you Gred and Forge." 

Gred and Forge sighed. "Damn." 

"I really thought it could work this time." Greed said. 

"It's not like he really knows us, how couldn't he?" Forge asked. 

Both dramatically sighed again. "Alright, you've found us out." 

"I'm George." 

"I'm Fred." 

Jason quirked an eyebrow. 

"Okay, so, Gred is George and Forge is Fred." Jason said, nodding in understanding. 

"What?" a mock form of shock came over their faces. "You've got it backwards." 

"Right. Sure." Jason agreed, though the sarcasm was clear in his voice. 

George and Fred watched him, glancing at each other with a serious look in their eyes before turning back towards him. 

"Congratulations, Jason." they said, twin smirks on their faces. "The troublesome two just became the terrifying three." Fred continued. 

"That is, if you think you can handle it." George finished. 

Jason had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, bring it on." 

𝕄𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕒𝕪! 𝕄𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕒𝕪! 𝕄𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕒𝕪! Dick was saying from across the room. 

ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪᴤ ɪᴛ? Tin asked, looking over. 

𝕁𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕦𝕡! 𝕀 ℝ𝕖𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕥: 𝕁𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕦𝕡!

Jason cackled as his siblings let out strings of curse words in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, hope you're enjoying this! 
> 
> Just so you know, when the font changes, that means one of the siblings is speaking through bat speak. Which is to say, practically reading each other's minds. 
> 
> Each font is different for each sibling. 
> 
> 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕚𝕔𝕜.
> 
> 𝙼𝙾𝙽𝙾𝚂𝙿𝙰𝙲𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙲𝙰𝚂𝚂.
> 
> sᴍᴀʟʟ ᴄᴀᴘs ғᴏʀ ᴊᴀsᴏɴ.
> 
> ᴛɪɴʏ ᴄᴀᴘ ғᴏʀ ᴛɪᴍ
> 
> ʂɱσσƚԋ ϝσɾ ԃαɱιαɳ
> 
> I hope that isn't too confusing. It just seemed the easiest way to differentiate when, who, and how they were talking.


	4. Snakes and Badgers. Not the same as Chutes and Ladders, don't get the two Confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is really hoping that the other Slytherins aren't as bad as these three. That would certainly suck for him.

The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons.   
The freaking dungeons.   
You know what Tim thinks about when he thinks of dungeons?   
A cross between Dungeons and Dragons and a torturing chamber. Maybe both at the same time. 

So why the hell would the Slytherin common room be located in the dungeons??  
Actually, now that he thinks about it, it makes sense. Next question: why did he have to be a freaking Slytherin? Literally the one house Bruce told them to watch closely.   
Tim really didn't think he was going to have to play the whole "keep your friends close and enemies closer" but whatever. He could adapt. 

Maybe. 

He was still undecided on whether or not he actually wanted to, because, you know, the Slytherins he met thus far where kind of big jerks.   
Okay, not kind of. Really big jerks. 

Honestly, why were they even like this? If all of these "pure blooded" families were actually pure blooded, didn't that just imply incest?   
'Cause, like, if they're gonna keep the blood line going, there is probably going to be some cousin/cousin action here, because there aren't a lot of pure blooded families. It's just common sense. 

Ew, wait, okay, moving past that. 

So, here he was, standing in his dorm room, watching his new dorm mates get settled. Subtly, of course. He didn't want to give them any other reason to attack him. Apparently, being a muggleborn was enough. Wow is the wizarding world messed up.

He misses his team. 

But no matter, they aren't on Earth right now anyway. He can miss them later, when he doesn't have important stuff to do.   
Such as finding out what the heck is with these Slytherins. 

They're freaking crazy, that's what's with them. 

Draco 'my father will hear about this' Malfoy was like the leader or something of his group.   
Said group consisted of the boys: Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe and the girls: Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. (Tim had heard one a black haired Gryffindor boy call her "Pugface Parkinson" but didn't see why the boy would compliment her like that. Pugs are cute. Pansy Parkinson is most definitely not.) 

Immediately after he stepped into the dorm room, he was bombarded with a hex and surrounded by the three boys in Malfoy's group.

"Listen here, Mudblood." Draco spat. "You may be in Slytherin, but you'll never be one of us." 

Wow. What a warm welcoming. Really feeling the love here. 

Tim said nothing, but he absolutely did think it. Draco totally sucked. Seriously, he's a terrible person.   
Good thing Tim has dealt with plenty of terrible people in his 14 years alive.   
... Should he be boasting about that? Now that he thinks about it, that is probably not something someone usually bragged about.   
Should he go to therapy?  
Nah, therapists are corrupt. 

Instead, he just watched Draco with calculating eyes, hidden behind a veil of fear. 

He wasn't really afraid of the blonde boy. He was about as scary as a daisy compared to some of the people Tim had met before. (Draco certainly didn't smell like a daisy though. This kid had obviously never heard of deodorant.) No, fear wasn't a feeling Tim had currently. Annoyance, sure. Disgust, you betcha. Fear? Yeah, right. 

No, this was all part of his plan. 

The easiest way to get someone to fall off their high horse is to make them believe they're winning, and then push them off when they aren't looking. 

Always have a bed or something when you push them, though. People have died from falling before, you know.   
It's a necessary precaution. 

So yeah, while it may hurt his dignity a little bit, and while he will definitely never ever mention this to his siblings, he pretended to be afraid. 

And honestly, he should have expected what happened next. He really should have. 

They punched him in the face.   
Well, not Malfoy. He'd never touch a "filthy mudblood." Crabbe and Goyle, however, had no such qualms. 

His family is going to kill him for not being more careful. Apparently, they'd started a "Timmy Protection Squad" (Damian and Jason joining reluctantly, he was sure) and now forced him to do stuff that was considered "healthy."   
Like, what? It's not his fault the mix of insomnia, work, and nightmares kept him up all night. That was purely coincidence. Sure, he might forget to eat sometimes, but it's not like he was trying to! He just... Got busy and forgot what food was. And coffee wasn't bad for him! Without it, he'd get a major headache and probably get sick. Coffee is apparently medicine. And it works better than everything else he'd built up an immunity for. Point is, Tim was perfectly fine. He did not need a protection squad. 

So that's why he was watching them so carefully. A bruised body exhausted from the events of the day, watching his new... What where they, exactly? Enemies? No. They were not that high on his list yet. Maybe "annoying nats who don't go away." Yeah. That's what they were. 

Draco and his bodyguards were laughing evilly over a newspaper in their hands. Tim's two other roommates (who he now knew as Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini) were in their own corners, not really seeming to care what was going on. 

But Tim wanted to sleep, and by golly he would. He's great at magic, especially runes. He can set up some protection wards to keep them away while he slept. 

Yeah, that's what he'll do. 

...

Damian, to put it simply, liked Hufflepuff. 

The teens in the house were aggravating, but Damian could see the pros to the house he had chosen for his new accommodations. 

1\. Grayson was here, which made everything slightly more bearable. Only slightly, not that anyone but him would know, anyway. And Cain, but Damian didn't count her. She was practically a mind reader, she knew everything about someone before they themselves knew.   
2\. He could learn all he wanted about the animals here at Hogwarts, just by asking someone in the Hufflepuff house. Apparently, everyone loved animals here. Actual, everyone loved everything here.   
It was odd.   
3\. He could practice his art in peace, without being bothered by his annoying family. 

So yes, Damian was settling in well, despite the circumstances.

He wondered how his siblings were doing? Drake and Todd were probably not doing so well. The two could get on anyone's nerves at any given point.   
Grayson and Cass were probably getting along smoothly with their classmates. The two are, admittedly, the most likable of the household. Damian didn't care. He had better things to do then be liked. 

His dorm mates were acceptable, at least. It seemed each one of them reminded him of someone he knew. 

Lucas Carter was an irish boy with a very pronounced accent. He was the optimistic type, very loud and very happy. Lucas kind of reminded Damian of Dick, if he were being honest. It took no time at all for him to introduce himself to everyone in the room and then begin talking about how excited he was go start second year. It was... Entertaining, to put it one way. 

Diego Sparks was a brown haired boy with dark skin and even darker eyes. He was quiet, but kind. He seemed to not know if it was okay for him to talk, so he didn't unless asked directly. It angered Damian how much this boy was like Drake. Neglected, touch starved. It was infuriating.

Jonathan Spencer was an odd one. He was a Metamorphmagus for one thing, making it easy to tell what he was feeling and when. He seemed to have not control what so ever over his abilities, as he couldn't seem to make his hair change when he wanted it to. It was interesting to watch his hair change from shades of yellow, to orange, to pink as he chatted amiably with Lucas. He also didn't strike Damian as a Hufflepuff. He thought Spencer would fit more into Gryffindor then Hufflepuff. (Turns out that the hat did want to put him there, but Jonathan had wanted to follow his older brother's footsteps, which Damian could respect.) 

Damian supposed that his roommates could be worse. At least someone like Todd wasn't there. That would be most unfortunate. 

These were the thoughts that plagued Damian's mind later that night, when he lay restless in bed. 

Were his siblings settling in nicely? Would they even be able to continue their mission? 

Damian hoped so. He happened to like this particular mission, even if it did mean enduring the less then satisfactory classes that he was sure he'd be in tomorrow. 

When Damian finally fell asleep, it was with a small smile on his face. He couldn't wait to go to class tomorrow.


	5. Cass is a Badass Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is not happy right now. Someone is going to suffer for their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕚𝕔𝕜.
> 
> 𝙼𝙾𝙽𝙾𝚂𝙿𝙰𝙲𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙲𝙰𝚂𝚂.
> 
> sᴍᴀʟʟ ᴄᴀᴘs ғᴏʀ ᴊᴀsᴏɴ.
> 
> ᴛɪɴʏ ᴄᴀᴘ ғᴏʀ ᴛɪᴍ
> 
> ʂɱσσƚԋ ϝσɾ ԃαɱιαɳ

Cass knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong. She could feel it in her gut.   
One of her brothers was hurt. 

She rolled over in bed, looking around her dorm room to see if anyone was still awake.   
Nobody was.   
Cass leaned down, opening a hidden ouch in her pillow and brought out her phone. 

One of the good things about having a billionaire father and a genius little brother is that they have the money and brains to design technology that worked around magic. 

𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚈𝙾𝙽𝙴 𝙾𝙺𝙰𝚈? She texted in the sibling's group chat, named "Birds of a Feather."

ᴜᴍᴍᴍ.... ʏᴇᴀʜ? Jason answered. ᴡʜʏ? 

𝙸 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙰 𝙱𝙰𝙳 𝙵𝙴𝙴𝙻𝙸𝙽𝙶.

𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕝, 𝕀'𝕞 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕖. 𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕒𝕞𝕒𝕫𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖! Dick replied. Cass could practically feel his excitement through the electronic device. 

ι αɱ ɠσσԃ αʂ ɯҽʅʅ. Damian said. 

ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴘʀᴇᴛᴇɴᴅᴇʀ? Jason asked. 

No answer. Cass switched to a private chat, knowing that her brother would never admit to her other brothers that something was wrong. 

𝙱𝚁𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁? 𝙸𝚂 𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚈𝚃𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝙻𝚁𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃?

Tim didn't answer, which was all the answer Cass needed. 

Tim 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 answered her. Maybe not the others, but Cass? Every time. So what stopped him now?

... 

When Tim walked into the Great Hall that morning, he was limping. You wouldn't be able to tell if you were most people, but then again, Cass was not most people. 

He was hiding it well, like always. Tim has always been good at lying and pretending her wasn't hurt. Of it was anyone else, it would've worked.   
But, as said before, Cass was not most people. She wasn't anyone else.   
She was Cassandra Cain Wayne, adopted daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne, powerful witch, and secret superhero vigilante known as Black Bat. She was sister to Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian. All roles she took very seriously.   
And right now all of her roles were shaking in anger. 

Somebody hurt Tim. Somebody made him limp and bruised his innocent body. 

She was angry. Very, very angry. 

And they would pay for it. 

...

Out of all of them, Cass was the one Wayne who didn't cause trouble. She did her work quickly and effectively, she listened to her superiors, and she was never mean yo anyone.  
But all bets were off when it came to her brothers.   
Hurt them in any way, and you won't see it coming. It doesn't matter of you're expecting it or not, Cass will always surprise her victims when she acts. 

Because Cass is not as weak as she might seem. She plots, she prepares. She knows every possible move you might make, and she has a counterattack for every. Single. One. 

Now, she could give the benefit of the doubt to the three Slytherins who'd hurt her little brother. They didn't know her family yet. They didn't know that if you hurt one of them, they all fight back. They were family, a flock.   
They would stand up for each other no matter what. 

So, she decided to make an example out of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They'd be the ones that showed the school just what happens when you mess with a Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know it's short, but that's because the next chapter is going to be very long and dramatic with a whole lot of family bonding.


	6. #TimmyProtectionSquad gets Two new Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings are had, plans are made, people are murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕚𝕔𝕜.
> 
> 𝙼𝙾𝙽𝙾𝚂𝙿𝙰𝙲𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙲𝙰𝚂𝚂.
> 
> sᴍᴀʟʟ ᴄᴀᴘs ғᴏʀ ᴊᴀsᴏɴ.
> 
> ᴛɪɴʏ ᴄᴀᴘ ғᴏʀ ᴛɪᴍ
> 
> ʂɱσσƚԋ ϝσɾ ԃαɱιαɳ
> 
> 𝐁𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐫

There's a kind of art to revenge.  
If you move too fast, your canvas becomes rushed and messy. It doesn't flow as easily, doesn't keep your attention.  
If you move too slowly, your paint will dry out, leaving you with lumps that don't spread as easily. 

Revenge is the same. If you move too fast, it won't be as significant. It'll fade into past memories and soon be forgotten. You don't want that if you're trying to set an example. If you move too slow, you'll miss your chance, give your opponents variables to stop your plans. 

You never want your plans to be foiled. Ever. 

...

Mcgonagall wasn't sure what to think when only one Wayne showed up to their classes that day. 

Richard, Jason, Cassandra, and Damian had all disappeared after lunch, along with the two eldest attending Weasley's. 

She wasn't sure what to think about that, especially when she couldn't tell of Timothy was lying to her when he said he had no idea what they were doing. 

Suspicious, indeed. 

...

4/9 members of the TIMMY PROTECTION SQUAD™ were currently meeting in a room on the seventh floor, joined by two others who Jason insisted be there. 

It was only the second day of attending Hogwarts, and what surprised Dick was how unsurprising it was that they were already having a meeting. 

Tim has no self-preservation skills whatsoever. To be fair, most of them didn't. The whole -dressing up in tight outfits and swinging around on rooftops and saving people- really did mess with the idea of staying alive. But Tim was even worse off then them. At least they didn't survive on coffee and spite alone. At least they didn't need to be reminded to eat actual food, or drugged to get any real sleep.  
His little brother is incredibly unhealthy, he's coming to notice. 

"I call this meeting to order." Cass announced, banging a gavel she'd found in the room.  
The room they were in was magical. The door appeared out of nowhere, and when they opened it, they were met with a similar room to the Batcave. There was training gear, a shower room, kitchen, hang out spot. There was even some of the devices Tim and Babs had designed to work around magic!  
It was truly going to be one of his favorite hang out spots. He and his siblings had already decided to bring Tim up here later to get in some much needed family bonding time. (Okay, fine. More like he's forcing them all to come back for it, but that's beside the point.)

Jason stepped forward, taking the gavel from Cass and standing in front of the podium. 

"I would like to nominate Fred and George Weasley to become members of the squad." Jason said seriously, though there was a small smirk on his face. 

"Qualifications?" Cass asked from her bean bag chair. She was staring at Fred and George, who twitched nervously under her gaze. 

"Pranksters, unbiased, my new friends." Jason listed off, counting on his fingers. "They don't care that you and Timbo are in Slytherin, and they're pranks are awesome. I've never seen anything like them before, and we get pretty creative when it comes to our annual prank war." 

Dick tapped his chin. "Should we call them to the stand to begin initiation?" 

A chorus of agreement rang out around the room, causing Dick to nod. "Alrighty then. George, Fred, please step forward."  
The twins did so, and even though there were easy-going grins on their faces, the siblings could see the nervousness and hope in their body language. 

Jason stepped aside, allowing Damian to walk up to the podium so he could begin the interrogation. 

"When was the first time you met Drake?" Damian asked, a serious look in his eyes. 

George blinked, surprised by the use of Tim's last name, and answered. "I uh- we met him yesterday morning, when we went with Jason to ask Tim about a... Project we're working on."  
Damian quirked a brow, obviously intrigued. 

"What's the project?" 

Fred glanced at George and Jason, and when Jason shrugged and began to explain. ("They'll find out anyway. They always do, somehow. They won't tell anyone though." he had said.) "It's a new prototype were working on, some uh, enhanced fireworks? We were trying to figure out how to make the fireworks multiply if hit by a vanishing spell. Jason said Tim would be able to help us." 

"That sounds so cool! Timmy would definitely be able to help with that, the kid is a genius." Dick spoke up, making the Terrifying Three grin. 

"Yeah, he sure is!" George agreed. "I was surprised he wasn't in Ravenclaw. He'd definitely fit in."

"Yeah, we aren't really sure why he was put in Slytherin. He's not evil like the rest of them seem to be." Jason spoke up. 

"You forget, Todd, that Merlin himself was in Slytherin. Not all Slytherins are evil, just as not all Ravenclaws are smart, not all Hufflepuffs are kind, and not all Gryffindors are brave." 

Everyone watched Damian in surprise. 

"Does that... Does that count as a compliment? I can't wait to till Replacement that the Demon brat gave him a complement!" Jason cheered, smirking evilly. 

Damian glared at him. "You will do no such thing." 

Dick quickly intervened, he could tell that Jason and Damien were very close to killing each other.  
"Moving along... I think the twins had proved themselves to be useful allies to have on our side. Is everyone in agreement?"

"Aye." was the answer from his family. 

Dick nodded in confirmation before looking towards the twins. "Congratulations, you've passed initiation."

They all took turns explaining what TPS did, why they did it, the other members, rules, and how to contact them, as well as explaining how technology worked. 

And then, they addressed the real reason the meeting was called. 

"Tim is hurt." Cass started when everyone's attention was on her. "He was limping, bruises, all very well hidden. But I could see."  
Despite the situation, Dick couldn't help but feel proud of her. Cass's speech has always been broken, or not as advanced as everyone else's, but she'd come a long way. It was progress. 

"Do you know who hurt him?" Damian asked, trying very hard to a act like he didn't care. (Key word: trying.)  
Dick was also proud of Damian. He had come a long way from the murderous pre-teen who acted a spoiled brat. All it'd taken was a bit of love and the boy was opening up. Dick was excited for when his little brother would finally become relaxed and comfortable enough to act like that with his whole family. 

Cass nodded. "Yes." 

"Who are the fuckers that hurt replacement?" Jason growled. "I'd like to mess with their faces."  
Now, Jason and Dick had a rocky history at best. When Jason had first arrived, Dick had been angry with Bruce and took it on his new brother. Then, when they were finally getting to know each other better, Jason had died. Then, he came back and tried to kill Tim multiple times. Dick knew that Jason hadn't forgiven him completely yet. He knew that Jason was angry and seemed to think Dick wanted the old him, that he didn't accept the new him.  
But that wasn't true at all. He loved Jason. He was his little brother, of course he did! Nothing could ever change that. Nothing.  
So how did he get Jason to know and accept that? 

He'd have to ask Tim for help. Tim always knew what to do. Tim always knew everything. It was his super power. 

"Draco Malfoy. Vincent Crabbe. Gregory Goyle." Cass responded, barely concealing the anger she obviously wanted to release. 

"Ah, Malfoy is a real git." George commented.  
Fred nodded. "Yeah, takes after his father, that one."

"What did they do?" Dick asked, coming out of his thoughts. 

"See for yourself." Cass said, smirking. "I put cameras on Tim's shirt when he wasn't looking. I had a bad feeling." 

"Thank God you did. That was smart thinking, good job, Cass." Dick praised. Cass smiled and nodded, walking to the computers to start the video. 

Dick knew his job as older brother was to make the others feel like they belonged. None of them ever felt what the love of a family was like. None of them were confident in their place in the family. Dick was supposed to fix that. To show then what love, support, and family was really like. He took his job very seriously. 

A video began to play, Cass fast-forwarding it to when Tim entered his room. 

He was obviously deep in thought, this was obvious because his hand was twitching the way it always did when he was thinking about something and wanted to research it. Tim opened the door and someone immediately shouted, "Petrificus Totalus" causing Tims body to stiffen and fall backward onto the ground with a large thump. Three boys surrounded him, each one with nasty smirks on their faces.  
Dick, the twins, and his younger siblings watched as Tim proceeded to get beat and hurt. They watched as Malfoy laughed evilly before finally calling off his henchmen, allowing Tim to shakily stand and make his way to his bed. 

Cass stopped the video and all was quiet for exactly 3 seconds before the room exploded in anger. This continued on for a few minutes before Cass whistled, causing all noise to cease. 

"I have a plan." she said.  
The family smirked. This was going to be good. Cass's plans never failed. Ever. 

...

It was decided that they'd begin the first step in the plan tomorrow, and that the rest of the day would be spent preparing for family bonding time. 

Dick had invited Fred and George to join in, but the two had refused, saying they already made plans with their friend Lee Jordan. 

TPS also decided that they wouldn't ask Tim about what happened until alter, when it wouldn't ruin their family time. 

... 

Jason was nominated to get Tim while the others set up the room. 

He waited beside Tim's classroom door, picking at his nails in boredom as he leaned against the wall. 

Finally, the class was dismissed, spilling out a group of 14 year olds, all but one desperate to escape and hang out with their friends. 

Tim was the last one out the door, coming out with his Runes professor, Bathsheda Babbling. The two of them were finishing a discussion about the art of rune making, and what year you had to be in to start. 

"Yo, Timbo!"Jason called out when Professor Babbling walked away.  
Tim turned, surprised, before walking over to Jason, happiness radiating off of him. 

"Jason!" Tim cheered. 

Jason blinked, not sure why Tim was acting so happy to see him. The two were better around each other, sure. They definitely had a better relationship with each other (Jason would even go as far as to say that Tim was his favorite brother, not out loud of course.) than they did with Dick and Damian, but Tim was still usually reserved. This was odd. Maybe it had something to do with Runes? "Um, hi, Replacement. What was that about?" 

Tim beamed at the question, hopping slightly as the two of them started to make their way down the corridor. 

"Professor Babbling is going to tutor me in Runes. She's going to teach me how to make my own and more about how they work then she is the rest of the students." 

Jason nodded. He guessed right. Did he know his brother, or what? "Good for you, Timbers."

Tim nodded, beginning to ramble about how excited he was when he paused to look around.  
"-and I'm probably going to put some around the basement too for extra protection against -hey wait a second, where are we? This is the Seventh floor?" 

"Oh yeah, Dickybird wants us to have 'family bonding.'" Jason said, lifting his fingers to make air quotes as he spoke, making Tim giggle. 

"Oh, okay then! Where at, though. The Room of Requirement?" he questioned as they continued on. 

"What the hell is the Room of Requirement?" Jason asked, his expression contorting into one of confusion. 

Tim looked up at him with a knowing smirk. "The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room, is a secret room within Hogwarts Castle, that only appears when a person is in great need of it. The room is thought to have some degree of sentience, because it transforms itself into whatever the witch or wizard needs it to be at that moment in time, although there are some limitations. For example, it cannot create food, as that is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration." 

Jason's stared at him, blinking slowly as he tried to comprehend the new information his Brian had received. 

Luckily, he was saved the unintelligible answer he surely would have replied with as the door was opened and Cass stepped out. 

"Brothers." she greeted, moving forward to hug Tim.  
One of the rules of TPS was to always give Timmy hugs. They'd noticed how touch-starved he was because of his parent's cruel treatment, and had unanimously decided that it was going to be a rule.  
So far, Tim didn't seem to notice the amplified attention (mostly because it was just Dick and Cass who hugged him. Jason did sometimes, but not as often, it was all a plan to keep Tim from figuring out about the squad, which Jason assumed he knew about anyway. There wasn't much you could actually hide from Tim.) 

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jason said with a dramatic sigh. 

When Dick decides to do family bonding, he goes all out. 

The room was filled with sweet and savory treats, as well as a variety of board games, movies, and other such things. 

Jason fake gagged, imitating the retching sounds one makes when they puke as he looked around the room. "It's like Disney World took a shit in here!" he announced loudly as he covered his eyes and collapsed onto a beanbag. 

Dick gasped, placing his hand over his heart as he pouted. However, the pout did not stay, because the oldest could not help but smile when he heard his sibling's laughter. It wasn't often they could be so carefree, something always came up. 

"Let the games begin!" he announced. 

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Tim grinned, snickering at the groans he received. 

After a few rounds of twister (that Dick unsurprisingly won), Monopoly (Cass was the winner of that game. It ended with the board flipped, Dick in tears, and Cass smirking evilly), Clue (Tim won every single time. They played 3 times before everyone grew tired of him guessing the murder after only 2 rounds), Flux (which Damian was surprisingly good at), and Sorry (Jason finally won a game. He was incredibly proud of himself.), they decided to play Among Us, each of them grabbing their phones and going to separate corners of the room. 

"Remember the rules: no talking, sound off, don't die." Tim said from his corner as he pulled up the app. 

"Okay, everyone join my lobby!" Dick announced, waving his phone around in the air. 

"What's the code?" Cass asked. 

"J-U-I-H-U-F" Dick answered, finally settling down. 

Soon, the family was all in the same lobby.  
Tim was Red.  
Damian was Cyan.  
Cass was Black.  
Jason was Pink.  
Dick was Lime. 

"Okay, make the lobby public so we can get at least 10 people. How many imposters are there?" Tim said. 

"Tt. Two imposters." Damian answered. 

Soon, they had a full lobby and the game began. 

🅃🄷🄴🅁🄴 🄰🅁🄴 🅃🅆🄾 🄸🄼🄿🄾🅂🅃🄴🅁🅂 🄰🄼🄾🄽🄶 🅄🅂

🄱🄰🅃🄼🄰🄽🅂🅄🅇 🄻🄴🄵🅃 🅃🄷🄴 🄶🄰🄼🄴  
There were nine players left. 

Red disappeared from sight almost immediately after the game's began, nobody knowing where he went.  
Black was walking around, going to rooms where there were tasks.  
Pink was following everyone around, having no regard for the rules of the game.  
Lime was sticking with Cyan, occasionally leaving to check on his siblings before reappearing beside the younger player once again. 

And then the first body was found. 

"Holy shit!" Pink exclaimed as he stared at the dead body of Green.  
He hit report. 

ɢʀᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ɪɴ ɴᴀᴠ. He said when the chat exploded with questions. 

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝. 𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐬. Yellow said, causing Red to gasp as he hurriedly replied. 

ɪ ᴡᴀᴤ ᴏɴ ᴄᴀᴍᴤ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. He argued. 

𝔻𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟? 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕨𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞. Lime asked. 

ᴡᴇʟʟ, ɪ ᴤᴀᴡ ɢʀᴇᴇɴ ɢᴏ ɪɴ, ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴘɪɴᴋ. ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴘɪɴᴋ ʀᴇᴘᴏʀᴛᴇᴅ. Red explained. 

𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝. Blue mentioned. 

ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴛᴀsᴋ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ! Pink argued. 

ყσυ αɾҽ ʂυʂ, ριɳƙ. Cyan announced, causing agreement to blow up the the chat. 

𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭. Purple suggested. 

ɴᴏ! Pink tried to argue, but it was too late. He'd already been voted off.  
It was undeniable evidence. 

🄿🄸🄽🄺 🅆🄰🅂 🄽🄾🅃 🄰🄽 🄸🄼🄿🄾🅂🅃🄴🅁. 

Jason pouted as the game continued on. 

The screens flickered red as the oxygen went off, causing everyone to scramble as they ran to Admin and Oxygen. 

Sighs of relief were heard as it was fixed, and everyone continued on. 

But then lights went out. This imposter wasn't taking no for an answer. 

All the living players in the game were gathered in Electrical, forgetting one simple phrase. 

Electrical is where you go to die. 

"Damian noooo!" Lime wailed as Cyan's and Purple's dead bodies appeared when lights came back on. 

"Tt. That was... An odd turn of events." Damian said, surprise written across his features as he stared at his phone. 

The chat was just as surprised. 

𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤?? Lime asked. 

𝐘𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞. Blue said. 

𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙾𝙵? Black asked. 

𝐍𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝. Blue reasoned. 

ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ᴤ ᴛʀᴜᴇ. Red agreed. 

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞. 𝐈 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫. Yellow argued. 

𝐈𝐟 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐞.  
𝐈 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫. Blue cried out. 

𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕞𝕤 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖. Lime agreed. 

𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫. Yellow said. 

𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭. Blue was confident in their detective abilities. 

The group voted. 

🅈🄴🄻🄻🄾🅆 🅆🄰🅂 🄽🄾🅃 🅃🄷🄴 🄸🄼🄿🄾🅂🅃🄴🅁.

The screen based into black, soon announcing the winners of the game. 

Tim and Cass cheered, high-fiving as the screens revealed the imposters: Black and Red. 

"What the fuck?" Jason exclaimed. "It was you two?" 

They smirked. 

"I feel betrayed." Dick whispered, looking traumatized. 

"Rematch?" Tim suggested, immediately met with shakes of the head. 

"Hell no. That game gave me heart palpitations." Jason said, causing Tim and Cass to snicker as Dick agreed with Jason. 

"Which one of you killed Dami?" Dick asked, looking over at the two. 

Damian sighed. "Drake was the one to cause my demise."

Tim smirked and said, "Payback, bitch."

"Movie?" Cass asked, stopping Damian as he lunged for Tim with a snarl. 

"Yes, let's." Tim agreed. 

They turned on the movie (after a lot of arguments, the family finally decided on Endgame) and crowded on the couch as it began. 

Tin fell asleep first, the exhaustion of not sleeping this week finally catching up to him. Damian soon followed, his head gently resting on Dick's shoulder. 

When the movie ends (with tears in all of the oldest siblings (though Jason would never admit it)) the older siblings took notice of their peaceful brothers. 

"I don't think he should sleep in his dorm. He hasn't gotten much sleep because of his roommates." Dick whispered as he pulled Damian's hair out of his face, though his gaze was focused primarily on Tim. 

"I agree." Cass nodded. "Not safe." 

Jason's sighed, smiling gently as Tim burrowed deeper into his side. "Replacement can sleep in my dorm. There's an extra bed and I room with the twins and Lee, they won't bully him." 

Dick and Cass nodded in agreement and they all eased themselves off the couch. 

"Sounds like a plan. Let's all have breakfast together tomorrow, yeah? We haven't dine that in awhile." Dick said, yawning as he leaned down to pick up Damian. 

Cass smiled with a nod and Jason grunted in agreement.

The three made their ways out of the room, Dick carrying Damian and Jason carrying Tim. 

Jason separated from the other two as he walked tiredly up the stairs, being wary for any signs of teachers, or worse: Filch. 

"Fairy Lights" he said after listening to the Fat Lady rant about how rude it was that he woke her up and that she needs her beauty rest. 

"Slytherins aren't allowed in Gryffindor." she sniffed, causing Jason to roll his eyes and groan in annoyance. 

"Honorary guest. Let us in." 

The Fat Lady glared at him, muttering under her breath as the portrait swing opened. 

Jason walked in, noticing that a few people were still up. Among them was Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all of whom he'd talked to and can't say he liked very much. (Probably because they were prejudice against Slytherins.)  
Fred and George were also still up, talking with their brother and his friends as they waited for Jason the arrive. 

"Hey, Jason!" Fred greeted when he saw him walk in, causing the people he was with to all turn towards him. 

"Is that ickle Timmy?" George asked. 

Jason nodded. "We didn't want him sleeping down there so I brought him up here." he explained, his voice filled with exhaustion. 

"But he's a Slytherin." Ron said in shock, his face twisting into one of distaste. 

"Yeah no shit." Jason snapped. "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." 

He turned and walked up the stairs, leaving the younger Gryffindors in shock as George and Fred followed after him. 

"Was it something I said?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it took 3 hours but it was totally worth it. 
> 
> Did I add a game that wasn't out in the timeline of Harry Potter?  
> Why yes yes I did.  
> Do I care?  
> Haha nope. 
> 
> Comment what you think!


	7. Research and Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family sticks together no matter what.

Hermione loved knowing. She thrived when she could answer a question correctly, or get something right. When she didn't know something, she soon would. She'd research and research until she knew all she could about the subject at hand. 

In this case, that subject is the Wayne's. 

They were... Odd, to put it simply. Their nicknames for each other were a mix between normal and weird. They seemed to excel at magic like years above what they were learning. They were always seen teasing one another, daring one another, all in all just being a family.   
And it was only the 3rd day. 

Now, Hermione is an only child, but she'd been around the Weasley's long enough to know that siblings do tease and fight, but they also love and cherish.   
So maybe the Wayne's actions with each other isn't that strange?

No. Something is strange. She didn't know what, but it was there. 

And she was going to find out. She had too. 

...

"Yo, baby bird. It's time to get up." 

Tim blinked as he opened his eyes to see the hazy figure of his big brother. 

"Jason?" he asked, though it probably sounded more like, "Ja'n"

Jason laughed, staring down at the sleepy form of his favorite sibling, nodding his head.   
"Yeah, hey, Timbo. Big Bird wants us to all have breakfast together so you need to get up."

Tim sat up, looking around the room in confusion. Fred and George were sitting on the bed next to him, watching them with matching grins on their faces.   
Another boy stood near the door, a smile on his face as well. 

"This isn't the Slytherin dormitories." he whispered, blinking again.   
He couldn't understand why the twin's and their friend's smiles widened. 

"No, we're not." Jason agreed. 

"We're in the Gryffindor dorms." 

"Yes, we are." 

"Why?" 

Jason shrugged. "Didn't want to carry you all the way down to Slytherin."   
Tim tapped his chin, nodding as if the answer was satisfactory. 

"I don't have clothes." Tim whispered. 

"Oh, yeah you do!" George spoke up. 

"We don't have classes today, it's Saturday!" Fred agreed. 

"What they're trying to say is you can wear whatever you want. I'm Lee Jordan, by the way." Lee, the boy near the door said.

"I'm Tim. Tim Drake." Tim said, smiling awkwardly at the older boy.   
Tim has never been one for socialism. Growing up in a house by himself, only ever seeing his parents every few months (and even then, he rarely saw them), Tim never really learned how to talk to people casually. Business he could do. Tim excelled at talking to people at galas, because that is what he was used to. In reality, socializing for fun was something he never got used to.   
He didn't think he ever really would. 

Jason tossed some clothes at him. "Here. The sweater will be big, but seeing as how you wear it all the time anyway, I don't think you'll care. Cass brought up the pants yesterday. The bathroom is over there. Go get ready." 

Tim sighed, shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom. 

"Your brother is adorable." All three of Jason's friends chorused. 

...

Hermione started with a list of all their nicknames. They seemed to call each other something else each time she passed them, and it was starting to get confusing. So she felt completely justified with making her list. 

𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞'𝐬.  
𝙉𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙨  
Richard Grayson Wayne:  
* Dick  
* Goldie   
* Golden Boy  
* Dickiebird   
* Grayson (only said by Damian)  
* Big Bird  
* Big Wing  
* Big Brother (usually used only by Cass)  
Jason Todd Wayne:   
* Jay  
* Jay-Bird  
* Little Wing  
* Todd (only said by Damian)  
* Brother (usually used only by Cass)  
* Jay-Jay (used to mock, usually by Tim)  
Cassandra Wayne:   
* Cass  
* Little Bat  
* Sis  
Timothy Drake Wayne:   
* Tim  
* Timmy  
* Timbo  
* Timbit  
* Baby bird  
* Replacement   
* Drake (only said by Damian)  
* Little brother (usually used by Cass)   
Damian Wayne:   
* Little D  
* Dami  
* Demon brat   
* Demon spawn   
* Baby bat  
* Baby brother (usually used by Cass)

Hermione sighed as she looked at the list. That seemed to be all of them. Hopefully she'd gotten them all. 

She glanced up when she heard people coming down the staircase. It wasn't that early, but people usually slept in longer on Saturday's. 

"Come on, Tim-buck-two, we don't want to be late." a familiar voice she knew to be Jason Wayne said, appearing at the base of the boy's dormitories.   
Fred, George, and Lee were just in front of him, all four of them waiting for their last member to arrive. 

Tim trailed after Jason, grumbling under his breath. He was in large sweater that was obviously Jason's, practically being swallowed by the cloth. He looked like a little kid, the outfit only making him appear much smaller than he actually was. 

Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as the group left, her quill clutched in her hand. 

Now she'd have to add yet another nickname to the list. Seriously, how many names could they possibly have for each other?

...

Tim and Jason walked into the Great Hall together, causing all eyes to turn to them. None of the other Wayne's were there yet, so all discussion was about them. 

Tim rolled his eyes, ignoring the glares sent his way from the people who hated him because of his house. Jason wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders and led him to the Gryffindor table, causing gossip to break out around the room. 

𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧?   
𝘿𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙏𝙞𝙢 𝙨𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙨?   
𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙎𝙡𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙘𝙪𝙢 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙩 𝙂𝙧𝙮𝙛𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙧 𝙗𝙤𝙮𝙨?   
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙝𝙚... 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬, 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙙𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪?

Tim grimaced at the last one. That's just gross, Jason is his brother! 

"Just ignore them, Timbo." Jason whispered into his ear. "They'll get what's coming for them." 

Tim looked at him in suspicion. "What did you do?" 

Jason blinked innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

Tim's eyes narrowed. "Jason. What. Did. You. Do."

Jason began to briefly pick at his nails. "Oh, you know, made them think twice about ever hurting or being mean to my brother again."

"Hey, guys!" a familiar blue greeted happily.   
Dick plopped himself onto the bench across from them, a wide smile on his face. Damian sat next to him, looking at Dick in shock and pride. Cass soon followed, going around the table to sit next to Tim and wrap her arms around him in a hug. 

"What happened?" Tim asked, taking notice of the red mark on Dick's knuckles. 

"Grayson punched a scumbag who was flirting with Cassandra." Damian answered, beginning to make plates for everyone. "He was trying to get her to spend the night with him when Grayson and I walked by." 

Dick sheepishly shrugged as Jason and Tim stared at him in shock.   
"He shouldn't say things like that. Especially to Cass." 

Cass smiled. "Thank you, big brother." 

Damian handed out plates of food to his siblings as Tim prepared the drinks.   
When everyone had their food, the family began to eat, talking about what their classes are like. They ignored the looks sent their way from multiple people. They didn't care what those people thought. They were siblings, they loved each other.   
Nobody is going to take that away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say sorry for any typos that will definitely appear in this story. I'm typing this on my phone, so there will probably be a lot.   
> For example, one that happens a lot is turning "it's" into IRS. I'm not sure why. I don't even know what IRS means. 
> 
> I will be editing this story eventually, so they will soon be fixed, but until then, I hope y'all understand that there will be some. 
> 
> Although, I would really appreciate it if y'all could help me out? By like, telling me if you find any in a chapter or something. You don't have to, but I'd really be thankful. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to comment, I love reading comments, they make my day. 
> 
> Bye!


	8. Brotherly Bonding and the Start of a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is beginning to learn just how badass the Waynes can be. 
> 
> And also Hagrid. Hagrid makes an appearance. 
> 
> And Tim and Damian bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> ....  
> So you know how these first few chapters have centered mostly around Tim?  
> Yeah, lol, oops. I did not mean for that to happen.  
> Apparently it's what the book wanted.  
> So I was wondering, are you okay with me focusing a few chapters on each sibling? 
> 
> So like, how these first few chapters are focused on Tim and how his siblings are so protective of him?
> 
> The next sibling can be your choice, and I'll go through each of them. When it ends, it will be the beginning of the real plot of the story. 
> 
> I would actually really like to do this, because it will make it easier to describe how each of them is settling in and their relationship with each other. 
> 
> It's up to you, though. Entirely your decision.

Damian tried to keep himself from fidgeting. He knew that any minute from now, the plan will begin, and the war will start.  
And Wayne's never start a war without ending it as well. 

Cass was the one to put the plan into action, doing her part of it late last night while everyone else slept. It wss truly luck that caused Drake to fall asleep the night before. If not, doing this would've been much more difficult.  
Totally luck. Damian definitely didn't drug his drink. 

Damian glared when Drake looked at him suspiciously. He knew that if his youngest older brother found out about the plan too early, he would most certainly try and stop them, either that or think it's a joke. The teen can't seem to get it into his head that they love and care for him.  
Damian knew that was partially his fault. He shudders to think what would have happened if his siblings hadn't started TPS. He had been reluctant to join, but upon learning and seeing what Drake was really like, what he thought about himself, Damian couldn't help but agree with his siblings. Timothy Drake-Wayne needs to know he's loved and he needs to stop apologizing every time someone does something to wrong him.  
And if Damian had to be the one to do it, well, let bygones be bygones. 

Damian took a bite of his fruit salad, face thoughtful. 

A nudge to his foot made him look up to see Drake looking at him in... Concern, maybe? Why would Drake be concerned about him? 

"Are you okay, brat?" he asked, the nickname not changing the tone of love and concern in his voice. 

Okay, his siblings definitely have a point. Drake cares for him and all of them too much and himself too little. How should he respond? Being mean will make Drake feel bad, being nice will make him even more suspicious. 

"I... Am completely fine." Damian said, trying to keep his hesitance out of his voice. "I was just wondering what we will be doing today."  
There. Answer his question, change the subject.

Grayson grinned as he spoke up, snickering gleefully. "We're going to go to Hogsmeade today." he whispered excitedly, causing Damian to deflate slightly. He wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade yet.  
Drake and Cass seemed to be the only two to notice this, as they glanced at each other and nodded.

"I uh, actually can't go today. I... I'm helping some teachers out today." Drake said. Grayson frowned a little, but quickly lit up, smiling happily. 

"That's okay, Baby bird! We'll being you back some candy." Grayson turned toward Damian. "What about you, Little D? Do you want to come?"

Did... Did Grayson not know that only 3rd years and above were allowed to go? 

Damian bit his cheek, looking at his brother oddly. "Tt. No, Grayson. I would like to visit the animals around the grounds. You will have to do with the company of Cassandra and Todd."

Grayson nodded. "Alright then. It can be an older siblings day today!"  
He never was one to not look on the bright side. One of the reasons Grayson was probably in Hufflepuff.

Just then, the Great Hall doors were thrown open. 

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬. Damian thought wryly.

Malfoy and his junta stood there, each with equally menacing expressions on their faces.  
Well, menacing for most. For the Wayne's, it looked like they had really bad gas. Compared to what they've seen, these five are nothing.

The group was covered in colors, their skin pink, their hair neon green. All of their clothes had been bleached and then re-dyed to look like the rest of the house's colors, minus Slytherin. 

"WAYNE!!" Malfoy shouted as he flounced forward.  
The five siblings watched as the people who had made it onto their shit-list stomped over. 

The students in the Great Hall were laughing and whispering amongst themselves, watching what they saw as a dramatic show in need of their full attention. 

Damian's lip twitched, barely keeping his amusement at bay. Todd and Grayson, however, didn't seem to care, as they both burst our laughing, leaning against each other and holding their sides.  
Cass smirked, hugging Drake as he looked at each of his siblings with a mixture of pride, happiness, and surprise. 

Malfoy stopped in front of them, his face even redder due to his anger. 

"What. Did you. Do??" he snarled, hate dripping from his mouth. 

Cass glared at him, causing Malfoy to flinch and step backward in fear. 

"You mess with one of us, we all mess with you." she said. 

"Tt. This was only the beginning. I did warn you, did I not?" Damian asked, looking over.

"That was only one person that did that." Grayson continued. "Just be glad that there's only four of us here, currently." he laughed a little as he talked. "Can you imagine what would have happened if Babs and Steph were here?" 

Tim blushed, putting his face into his hands as his siblings continued to stick up for him.

"Oh yeah." Jason said. "You got super lucky. But be scared. Be very scared." 

Malfoy snarled, looking over at Drake. "YOU TOLD THEM??" 

Drake met his eyes, his gaze cold and calculating. It sent shivers down the entire school's bodies. They'd never seen an expression like that on somebody before and to say it scared them would be an understatement.  
"I didn't have to. They're my siblings, they just knew." 

Malfoy scoffed, posing his mother to answer before he snapped it shut, scoffing again. 

He growled, his hands in fists as he shouted, "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!!!" 

He stormed out, his group training after him. 

Drake looked at each if his family members, a small smile on his face. 

"You didn't have to do that, guys." he whispered.

"Tt. How else were we to make sure the imbeciles attending this school knew not to mess with us?" Damian asked, a smirk on his face as his eyes lit up with pride.

Drake nodded in agreement. "Well if you out it that way."

...

Tim and Damian stood next to each other as they watched the students going to Hogwarts leave the school.  
Dick had made sure they were absolutely staying and okay with them going before he left, promising to bring them back a bunch of stuff. 

"Why did you really stay behind, Drake?" Damian asked, looking up. 

Tim glanced down with a smile as he met Damian's eyes. "Well, I have someone I want to introduce you to. I met him yesterday, he's really nice." 

Damian looked skeptical, but nodded. "Very well, then. Lead on." 

Tim knew that Damian didn't really hate him. Cass had told him so, and if Cass says something, it's true. He had no choice to believe her. 

Plus, it made sense. Damian grew up in a world were love wasn't really a thing. He was raised to kill, to he perfect. And while Tim's life was certainly not as bad as Damian's, he understood what it felt like to feel the pressure of being perfect. It totally sucked.  
He had given all he could to his parents, but they just didn't love him. Tim knew that he was still dealing with the problems their neglect and caused. 

He didn't want Damian to feel that. He couldn't allow it. 

So, no matter what happens, he promised himself to make sure Damian knew he was loved and cherished. It didn't matter that the kid had tried to kill him, he could understand where his thoughts were coming from. He was raised by assassins, people who killed when they felt threatened of their place in the world. Damian had thought that Bruce could never love him with Tim around. Tim needed to make sure Damian knew that it wasn't true. Bruce loved Damian like a son, Tim like a soldier.  
It didn't matter. Tim had forgiven Damian a long time ago. 

Tim knew his place in the family. He was the stand in, the person that made sure the family stuck together long enough for everyone to feel accepted and loved. He was an obligation, he always had been.  
His parents had made sure he knew that. 

"It's not true, you know." Damian whiskered, rousing Tim from his thoughts. 

"What?" Tim asked as they made their way towards the forrest. 

"You aren't an obligation, you aren't unloved. You are apart of the family, you are here to stay." Damian whispered. 

"How did you..." Tim trailed off as they came to the tree his class had been at the day before when they were learning about Bowtruckles. 

They stopped in front of the tree as Damian grabbed Tim's arm. 

"I know you. You are apart of the Wayne family, Timothy. It is time for your to accept that." he said. 

Tim stared at him in shock. 

"You said... You called me Timothy!" he exclaimed. 

Damian rolled his eyes, but his lip twitched as if he were trying to hide a smile. 

"Yes, well, do not get used to it. It will not be happening again." 

Tim grinned, "Yeah. Sure, it won't happen again." His sarcasm was evident in his tone. 

"I am serious, Drake. Do not expect it to happen again."

Tim nodded, his grin widening. Damian scowled at him, crossing his arms and pouting. 

"Ah don't be like that, Dami." Tim said, "I still have something to show you."

"Tt. What is it?" Damian asked, after a beat of silence. His curiosity was getting the best of him. 

Tim reached up into the tree, pulling out a small, green, twig-like figure. 

Damian gasped when he saw what it was. 

"A bowtruckle." Tim said, smiling as he handed it over. "His name is Sparkles." 

Damian snorted. "Sparkles?"  
Tim shrugged."I didn't name him." 

Damian smiled as he watched the magical creature climb around on his arm. "The Bowtruckle is a hand-sized, insect-eating, tree dwelling magical beast with long sharp fingers (two on each hand), brown eyes, and a general appearance of a flat-faced stick figure made of bark and twigs, which served well as camouflage in its natural habitat. They are immensely difficult to spot." 

Tim nodded. "So you know your stuff. I know you were sad about not being able to take the class for this kind of thing yet, so I thought I'd show you the animal we learned about yesterday."

Damian looked up at Tim, trying to hide his pleased smile. "Thank you, Drake. I appreciate it."

"'Ey! What're you two doin' down here?" a strong voice called out. 

Tim and Damian turned to see everyone's favorite half-giant lumbering toward them.

Tim awkwardly scratched the back of his head as Hagrid arrived in front of them, a stern look on his face. 

"Hehe... Hey Hagrid. I was just showing my little brother the animals. He likes magical creatures but he's only a second year, so..." 

Damian looked up at Hagrid, a protective look on his face. "My brother is not at fault here. He knew I was saddened by not being able to spend time with my family today, so he stayed behind to cheer me up." 

Hagrid watched the two with a smile that was widening the more they spoke. 

"Well, why didn' you just say so? How 'bout you join me fer some tea, and we can arrange somethin' so you can visit the animals whenever you please?"

Tim looked shocked as Damian answered for the both of them. 

"Very well, then. That would be acceptable."

...

Later that night, when dinner came around, Damian would be excitedly telling Dick about the knew friend he made and how he would get to help with the animals when he had time. 

Dick would smile and nod, his heart filled with happiness at the thought of Damian and Tim bonding. 

It was all he could ever wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering about why Damian calls Cass by her real name, I have a few reasons. 
> 
> 1: nobody except close friends know she is a Cain. Nobody at Hogwarts knows who her real parents are, they just know she comes from a powerful pure blood family. If Damian called Cass "Cain" then the secret would be out.  
> 2: I feel like Damian respects and looks up to Cass a lot, so he would probably call her by her first name to show it. I just think that's how he shows who he respects the most. He calls them by name.  
> 3: I think Damian would know that Cass might not want to be reminded of her father, and calling her "Cain" would only do that, so he doesn't. 
> 
> I hope you understand my reasoning.


	9. Gotta Love Prankster Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's, Dick's, and Damian's revenge on Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I don't even know with this chapter. Good luck.

The anticipation was eating Jason alive.   
Three days after Cass's prank, and it was finally his turn to cause some chaos.   
Fred, George, and Lee had helped him with planning and distracting the teachers, so nothing could go wrong.   
He couldn't wait for it to begin. 

Jason snuck into the Slytherin dormitories during 3rd period, while nobody was in the room.   
One of the good things about having Cass on your side is she'll give you all the scoop on everyone. 

Including where they slept. 

He made sure to steer clear of Blaise's and Theo's beds, remembering what had happened the day before. 

... 

Tim and Jason were walking down the hall, sharing some Sugar Feathers that Jason had bought for them. 

They turned when the heard two pairs of footsteps coming up behind them in a hurried pace. 

"Tim! Hey, Tim!" one of them called out as the two brothers turned. 

Tim's brows furrowed. "Blaise? Theo? What are you...?" 

Theo was breathing heavily as the two stopped in front of them, bending over to hold his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. Blaise watched him in amusement before turning his attention back to the Wayne's. 

"We came to warn you." he said. "Draco's really angry about yesterday, and told his father about it."

Theo nodded, speaking up. "Yeah! Mr. Malfoy is going to try and buy out your dad's company." 

Jason snorted, covering his mouth as he looked at Tim's shocked face. 

"What's so funny?" Theo asked. 

"Bruce isn't the CEO of the company anymore." Jason explained, ignoring Tim's reddening face. 

"Really? Who is it then?" Blaise questioned. 

Jason smirked, wrapping his arm around Tim's shoulder.   
"Why it's our very own Timberlina." 

Tim elbowed him in the gut, muttering under his breath about how Jason would "pay for this" and that Tim would "make him suffer." Honestly? It was adorable. And totally worth it to see the Slytherin's expressions light up in mischievousness.

Theo and Blaise began to laugh evilly, a glint in their eyes that made Jason start to like them more and more. 

"Can you imagine Malfoy's face when he shows up to be a company from a teenager?" Theo chortled. 

"Oh, I can't wait! I wish we could be there to see his expression!!" Blaise agreed. 

Jason glanced at Tim to see a small smile on his face. 

"Ya know, Tim could get it on video and show it to you." he spoke up. 

"Video? What's that?" Theo asked. 

Blaise blinked at him. "I forget sometime how separate from the world you wizards are." 

"You're a wizard too!" Theo argued. 

Blaise winked at him, grinning. "I'm a cultured wizard." 

Jason was grinning widely at this point. If he played this correctly, Tim might get some friends. 

"Tim is a genius when it comes to computers. He can show you how to work them."   
Tim looked at him in shock as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Hell yes! Let's go now!" Theo cheered. 

He grabbed Blaise's and Tim's hands and began to drag them away. 

Tim briefly glanced back to flip him off as Jason mockingly waved goodbye. 

... 

Since then, Blaise and Theo haven't left Tim alone, and Jason and his siblings couldn't be happier.   
So yeah, those two were protected from the wrath of the Batkids. 

Sprinkling itching powder all over the beds, Jason cackled as he imagined their reactions to the slime sinking into their trunks. 

Ah, how beautiful this prank was. Truly magnificent. 

... 

Damian was grinning evilly as he watched Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sit down at the lunch table, causing the students near him to scoot away in fear. 

Muttering a spell under his face, he began to quietly chuckle as their faces contorted in pain and they ran from the Great Hall in terror. 

Diarrhea certainly is a good punishment. Especially since it would last all week, including when Malfoy left with his father the next day. 

This will truly teach Malfoy and his scum friends to not mess with his family. 

... 

It was finally Dick's turn to finish off the week of revenge. 

His plan was probably the most harsh and mean way to go about things, but he had to do it. 

Besides, it wouldn't last long. Just a few days, at the most. 

He returned the wands to their rightful owners and walked out of the dorm they were sleeping the night away in. 

... 

Tim couldn't be prouder of his brothers. 

Damian's curse caused the three boys to practically live in the bathroom. 

Jason put itching powder in their beds and ruined all of their supplies with slime that could only be taken off through swear and tears, not magically. 

Dick cursed their wands to backfire onto them, so whatever spell they made to harm anything, it would hit them in return. 

It was funny to watch. 

Blaise and Theo had become his friends and now wouldn't leave him alone.   
It wasn't and though. He enjoyed their company. 

So, Hogwarts was a safer place now that everyone was afraid of the new students, and Tim was starting to feel more at home here. 

Not to mention that he knew now that his family wouldn't abandon him, that he wasn't a tool to them, or an obligation. 

What more could a guy want?

Now, all he had to do was figure out how to hide the party he was planning for Cass. 

Yeah, impossible, he knows. Still, he has to try.


	10. Celebration Time, Come On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to hide Cass's birthday party from her. 
> 
> They really should know better. It is Cass, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon birthdays? Psh, who cares about those? Not me, for sure!
> 
> Okay, in all honesty, I only changed their birthdays to match the story. Also because I was Cass to be 17 before the Triwizard Tournament, for obvious reasons. 
> 
> And this is Cass's story arc. Last chapter was the ending of Tim's, and you can decide who is next between the remaining Wayne's after this is done. You can decide between Jason and Damian, but I'm leaving Dick for last for reasons. 
> 
> Also, I promise this story does actually have a plot. It's just taking a bit to get there. 
> 
> Anyway, let's get started! 
> 
> Now that I think about it, this could totally be a one shot.

Cass thought her bothers were adorable.   
The past week, they've been "secretly" planning her birthday party, trying not to act too suspicious.   
But this is Cass we're talking about. Of course she knew what they were planning.   
It was quite amusing to see them come up with silly excuses and stumble over their words as they tried to make it believable.   
Quite amusing, indeed. 

... 

"Brother, what are you doing?" Cass and asked when Tim ran past her holding a bag of some sort. 

Tim froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh... Helping Jason prank people?" he said, though it sounded more like a question. 

Hiding her amusement, Cass nodded in understanding. Of all her brothers, Tim was probably the one who came up with the best excuses. He knew exactly what to say that could be in-line with his emotions and body language. He couldn't trick Cass though. 

But really, who could? 

... 

The four boys were in an abandoned classroom on the 4th floor, gathered around a table and talking quietly with each other when she found them.   
They didn't know she was there, in the corner of the room. Not until she stepped out, that is. 

"What's going on? Mission?" Cass asked, startling them. 

"Damian is gay for Jon!" Dick exclaimed, trying to change the subject.   
Cass quirked an eyebrow as Tim and Jason burst out laughing. 

Damian turned red, whether by anger or not wasn't any of her business, and brandished a sword that came from nowhere. 

"Where the hell did he get that?" Tim asked as Dick screeched in fear and began to run away from the 12 year old who was trying to stab him. 

Shaking her head, Cass couldn't not smile at their antics. 

Silly brothers. 

... 

Cass was waking down the corridor towards her next class, grinning evilly when she spotted Jason. She pretended not to see him so she could see how he'd react. 

He walked forward, stopping in his tracks as he spotted her familiar hair and... 

Turned and walked away. 

They really couldn't be more obvious. 

... 

"Cassandra." Damian greeted as he sat down beside her in the Great Hall.   
Cass smiled at him, waving. 

Damian sighed, rolling his eyes. "Tt. I know you know what we're planning. There is no point in hiding it from you. Therefore, I find it reasonable to ask you what you would like to receive for your... Birthday present." 

Cass leaned forward to ruffle his hair. "Surprise." she said, laughing as he grumbled under his breath and tried to fix his hair. 

... 

A letter from Alfred and Bruce arrived the morning of September 16th, her birthday. Tim, Jason, Dick, and Damian were all gathered around her as they all ate a celebratory birthday breakfast that Jason asked the House Elves to make. It included all of her favorite dishes from around the world, and Cass couldn't be happier. 

**Dear Cass,**

**I hope you enjoy your birthday today and that you are well. Your brothers have informed me of what they've planned, and I just wanted to wish you good luck. You're going to need it. Alfred and I miss you all very much and cannot wait for you to come back home.  
Be careful, and keep a watchful eye out for enemies.  
Until then,   
Bruce.**

Along with the letter was a box filled with candies that were very hard to come by, and home-made treats from Alfred. Bruce had sent a necklace she'd been looking at last time they went shopping together, as well as a few books about music and dancing. 

She loved her gifts, smiling widely as she bit into a Sugared Violet. 

... 

"Surprise!!" 

Cass grinned as everyone jumped out of their hiding spots in an exaggerated flourish. 

Tim came forward, kissing her cheek as he gave her a side hug. "Happy birthday, Cass!" 

Cass grinned hugging him back tightly, her smile only widening as her eldest brother wrapped them both up in an even bigger hug. 

"Group hug!" 

Jason sighed, shaking his head as Tim grabbed his arm and dragged him over. 

Damian hissed when Cass looked over with an innocent flutter of her eyes. 

"Come on, Dami! It's Cass's birthday!" Dick whined. 

Damian sighed, slowly walking forward and groaning when he was soon trapped between his siblings. 

"You're squishing me!"

"Ow, get off my foot!" 

"What the fuck? Did you actually just spit on me?!" 

"Can we let go now, this is getting weird." 

Cass laughed, rolling her eyes playfully as her brothers began to argue. 

... 

The group sat in a circle, each hiding their presents for Cass. 

The group consisted of Fred, George, Jason, Tim, Dick, Damian, and Cass's friends, Sarah, Grace, and Lillian. 

Grace and Lillian were her roommates for the year, surprisingly not as mean as the other Slytherins. It might've been the influence from Sarah, the Hufflepuff who was so innocent it almost wasn't believable.   
The four of them became fast friends, hanging out whenever they could. 

Cass was a little sad that Steph and Babs couldn't be there, but it was fine. They and their own mission to complete, Cass could celebrate with them later. 

"Ready to open presents?" 

Cass nodded, smiling as she was handed box after box of items. 

... 

At the end of the day, the group of friends had all fallen asleep in the classroom they were celebrating in.   
It'd been a long day of teasing, games, and fun.   
Cass and Jason were the only ones still awake, looking around the room in silent content. 

"Did you have fun today?" Jason's whispered, adjusting slightly so Tim (who was fast asleep in his lap) wouldn't wake up with a neck cramp.   
Cass smiled, brushing her fingers through Dick's black curls.   
The siblings were all in the corner of the room, cuddling together as they fell asleep one by one. 

"Yes." Cass answered, and while most people wouldn't understand the true meaning behind that one word, Jason did. 

He knew that it meant she was finding it hard to truly express how happy she was. But she was happy. Her cheeks were glowing and she hadn't stopped smiling sense the day began. Her body was relaxed and open, something that didn't really happen around people who she wasn't extremely close with. 

She was happy, indisputably so. 

"Good. Happy Birthday, Cass." 

Cass hummed, leaning against Jason's shoulder and closing her eyes. 

"I love you, big brother."

She didn't hear Jason's response, because by then she was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note:
> 
> I'm not saying anything, I don't even really ship Damian and Jon. I think that if they were dating, they'd be good together, but I don't really care if they do or not.   
> The only DC couples that will definitely be in this story is Dick and Babs, and Tim and Steph. They're my actual ships, so of course they'll show up.   
> The only reason Dick said that was to take the focus off of what they were doing. 
> 
> You can take it how you want, but that's my reasoning behind it.


	11. The Reds are Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds are chaotic. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this even though there was literally no point in this chapter.

Jason didn't care that he wasn't allowed in the Slytherin common room. Not one bit.

Would this probably cause conflict in some way or another?

Probably.

Were all of the Slytherins currently glaring at the couch Jason was draped over with hatred in their eyes?

Indubitably.

Did he react in any way?

No. Not at all. 

Although he did flip them the bird. 

Did that count as reacting? I mean, it was completely justified, so you couldn't exactly blame him. 

You might be wondering why he's in the Slytherin common room in the first place.   
Other than to cause general chaos with his mere presence, Jason was waiting for Tim to come down from his dorm. 

He was bored. Timmy wasn't boring.   
Problem solved. 

If only the kid would actually come downstairs. 

But it's okay. Jason could adapt. 

Proving his power to the Slytherins certainly sounded like a good way to spend his time. 

... 

When Tim had come downstairs, he really wasn't expecting what he found. 

That doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it though.   
Quite the contrary, actually. 

Jason was currently quoting Shakespeare as multiple Slytherins did one of the following: bully him into stopping, hex him, look amused as they watched what was happening. (although that last one consisted of only five of Tim's house-mates: Blaise, Theo, Grace, Lillian, and Cass.) 

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here." Jason announced as he blocked an incoming Silencio charm.

Tim blinked.   
And burst out laughing. 

What else was he supposed to do? Stop him? No way!

Jason looked over at him, his grin easy to spot. "Lord, what fools these mortals be!" he said, motioning around the room. 

Tim's eyes grew an evil looking glint as he replied, "Expectation is the root of all heartache."   
And Jason was suddenly reminded as to why Tim was his favorite brother. 

By this point, all the Slytherins gathered were too shocked to properly react to the conversation. Fortunately for them, Malfoy had arrived. 

He stood in the portrait entrance, oblivious to what was happening.   
Well, he was oblivious, past tense.   
Jason didn't let him stay that way for long. 

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." 

Malfoy froze, noticing how all eyes were on him and easily spotting how Tim was now howling in laughter and Jason was smirking proudly. 

"Wayne!" Malfoy hissed. "Or should I say Todd? After all, you aren't really Wayne's son, are you? Your nothing but a little street kid. What're you paying him to keep you? It can't be cash, nobody would ever give a thing like you money." 

Jason didn't even blink. Tim, however, was quite angry. 

As was Cass. 

"You speak an infinite deal of nothing." Jason said, simply, rolling his eyes. At this point, Tim was standing next to his older brother, and Jason put a hand on his shoulder to stop the younger one from lunging at the pure blood. 

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it." Jason whispered into Tim's ear, causing the boy to sigh and respond with: "I can see he's not in your good books,' said the messenger. 'No, and if he were I would burn my library."   
Jason whistled, because damn, but smirked all the same.

Malfoy gasped for breath as he suddenly found himself thrown to the floor by a force to fast for anyone to see. One minute he was laughing, the next he was trying to force air to his lungs. 

Cass stood over him, her expression scarily cold and calm. She radiated anger and many flinched when they saw her.   
Cass was not to be messed with, they'd learned quickly. 

"My little brothers. You will not bully." she said forcefully. 

Malfoy nodded in fear, scrambling up and backwards as quickly as his shaking arms would allow him. 

"Though she be but little, she is fierce!" Jason cheered, joined by Tim's shout of, "God hath given you one face, and you make yourself another."

Cass giggled. 

... 

The rest of the day, Tim and Jason only used quotes to speak. 

... 

"Hey, Jaybird! Have you seen this video?!" Dick asked, running over. 

"When I was your age, television was called books." Jason said, high fiving Tim. 

"This again!" Duck groaned, head dropping into his hands. "Let me guess, Princess Bride?" 

"I’ll tell you the truth and its up to you to live with it." Tim answered with a shrug. 

Another groan. 

... 

"Have fun storming the castle!" Tim called out as Damian walked past him with his friends. 

"Tt. Cease your useless quotes, Drake. They are unbecoming." 

"Get used to disappointment." 

Tim's snickers went on even as Damian sent him a fierce glare. 

... 

"Does anyone know the answer to question 3? Mr. Wayne?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"I am your servant and I refuse." Jason said, face straight and showing no emotion.   
McG looked at him in something like confusion and disappointment, casting a questioning look at him. 

"He's quotin' some movie!" Fred said, answering he unasked question. 

"Princess Bride." Cass added helpfully. 

Professor McGonagall looked up at the ceiling, muttering something along the lines of "Lord, give me strength." 

... 

"No way! He can't possibly do that many flips." Theo exclaimed, shaking his head. 

"I find your lack of faith disturbing.” Tim responded, his brows lifting in defiance. 

"Ooh, Star Wars, nice!" Blaise said, chuckling slightly at Theo's questioning look. 

"Okay, but seriously. There's no way Dick can do it! It must have been luck!" Theo continued arguing, refusing to believe what Tim had told him. 

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck." Tim said cheekily. 

Blaise burst out laughing. "You walked right into that one, mate."

Theo groaned, rolling his eyes. 

... 

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Theo asked as he and the others watched Dick start to stretch. 

"Tim is proving that Dick can do 16 consecutive flips in a minute." Blaise said. "I'm here to laugh when you end up wrong." 

Theo grumbled under his breath, not answering. "There's no way."

Tim, who was on Jason's shoulders, smirked. "It's funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and fit them into their version of reality." 

"Was that a quote? What was that from?!" Dick asked, his expression one of confusion. "I've never heard it before?" 

"My name is Percy Jackson." Tim replied. 

"Ohhhhhhh." Dick nodded as if that explained everything (it did, but only to those who'd read the books.) 

"Can we just get this over with?" Damian asked, walking over with Cass. 

"How poor are they that have not patience!" Jason exclaimed, dramatically putting his hand to his heart. 

Damian flipped him off. 

Dick finished stretching, and stood in front of the group. "Ready to be amazed?" He ran across the grass, and began to do the flips with obvious intent on showing off. Cass held a stop watch in her hand, and everyone watched in awe as Dick finished his last flip right before the minute was over. 

"Inconceivable!" Theo gapped, his jaw dropping. Damian and Dick groaned in unison, shaking their heads. 

"You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means." Cass said with a happy smile. 

Tim cheered, high fiving Cass with a wide grin as Jason fist bumped her. 

"Not you too, Cass!" Dick whined.


End file.
